


Marry Me?

by Rhohel_of_the_Shire



Series: The Misadventures of Joseph and Sebastian [6]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohel_of_the_Shire/pseuds/Rhohel_of_the_Shire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wanted to do it the right way, but of course doesn't even get to do it at all. Meanwhile, Lili hates that she didn't just kill Sebastian when she had the chance. Like was one night of sleep too much to ask for? WAS IT? Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for this Misadventure series for now, until I can find the motivation to continue the series.
> 
> Paring: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> The Evil Within belongs to Bethesda Softworks.

"Just do it, you cunt," Lili muttered as she pondered over her homework, and Sebastian fell back onto the couch with a groan. Both Luna and Lili were at the kitchen table and the pink haired teen could see him through the breakfast bar, whining like the bitch he was. The new cat, that she lovingly named Tikki, was curled up on the coffee table Joseph forbid her from sitting on.

It was right next to a small black box that was wide open with a plain wedding band in the middle. Constantly taunting him all because he, The Great Sebastian Castellanos, was to pussy to ask his Jojo to marry him. This was coming from the man with a steel kidney and a hardened heart; he supposed that he was just scared.

His last marriage had been in shambles and his precious Lily was gone.

This next one would be a gamble to him; Sebastian couldn't handle it if his new family would leave him too. He couldn't imagine if Lili was pulled from a smoldering home in a body bag, or if he had to bury both pets. Or if his Jojo disappeared without a second thought, leaving him to ruins of his life. Would there be another kind hearted person to pull him from the wreckage of his life.

Lili scoffed at him, "Take Joseph out on a date. Make it seem like a normal outing."

Sebastian groaned at her, "I don't know if you noticed or not, most of our dates end up in our nice, soft bed."

"Fuck you," and Sebastian laughed.

"That's Jojo's job, not yours," and she made a disgusted gagging noise at him. He grinned at the noise; Sebastian just loved to rile up that little piece of shit. And it was just so easy to do it too. "Besides, we're too busy for dates. Too many late nights spent working cases," he said. The teen shoved her Algebra work away and got up.

"Don't worry bitch, I'll plan it out for you and you get a day off for too."

"Aww Lili, that's the nicest thing you've done for me," he commented and she laughed.

"No, I'm doing it for me, since I cant stand to see you're fucking face and hear your bitching."

"I'll take that as you being nice to me," he told her.

She swiped the gold band and tsked at him, "Get this engraved dumbass. It'll show Joseph that you went and did more to make this special for him." The brunette took the box from her and slipped it into his pants pocket with her warning him, "Don't leave that shit in your pocket, Joseph will find it." Sebastian nodded and got up from the couch.

Well, it looked like he was heading down to a jeweler and he whistled for Luna to come with him. He took her leash from the side table near the door and he called out to Lili, "Be back in a bit. Don't fuck around and get your homework done!" Sebastian guided Luna out of the apartment as Lili just sighed; he meant well but sometimes he was too fucking dumb for his own good.

The detective was more than happy to walk the blocks needed to get to the closest mall, it gave Luna time to run around and him to think. He was ready to make the final push into their relationship, but like any man he held fears.

Sebastian stopped to take a look at Luna when they came to an intersection; other people going about their business as they waited to cross. "Good girl," he mumbled. He was brushed against as the light for pedestrians turned green and he was among the first people to step onto the painted asphalt. Luna stayed a few steps behind him as she sniffed at people.

His eyes widened when the unmistakeable sounds of tires squealing began, and in the span of five seconds from when the light turned green and he started walking; shit hit the fan. Sebastian let go of Luna's leash and pushed himself in the way of a woman with a small child; the two fell to the ground in front of him as time started to slow down in that moment.

From the corner of his eyes he could see the fast moving car that tried in vain to slow down; the young teen behind the wheel had a cell phone clutched against the steering wheel as he tried to slow down. Sebastian could also see one pedestrian grab onto Luna so she couldn't run out into the street. Though his only thoughts were on the golden band he had hidden in his pocket.

It weighed him down as time sped back up and he was hit with enough force to send him flying.

His eyes closed when he rolled across the ground, and as people ran away and towards him he could only respond to people by blinking. He absentmindedly told a woman holding his hand, "Its broken."

"What's broken?"

"Joseph's ring," he choked out, "Lili's gon be pissed."

He wasn't sure if it was good or bad that he passed out, but it was better than being in extreme pain. Sebastian was sure that people were supposed to have these crazy 'my-life-flashes-before-my-own-eyes' moments at death. Instead he just saw nothing, and woke up to everything.

First thing he noticed, it was fucking bright.

The next thing was that Joseph was sleeping in the chair next to him and Lili was laying on the floor.

The third thing was that there was a button that injected more morphine into his system.

With all the things he could have done, he (like an idiot) accidentally hits the wrong button and before he can track whats happening there's a shit load of nurses in his room. Joseph startled awake and he and Lili were being pushed out of the room; even though he reached out for Joseph they were still pushed from the room.

" ? Can you hear me?" a doctor asked as she shined a light into his eyes.

"Fuck off-"

"He can hear you Doc."

He grudgingly let them do their little tests on him, only because one of them was kind enough to hit the morphine button every now and then. Sebastian was propped up in the bed when they allowed Lili back into the room. He raised his eyebrow at her but she could only scowl at him, "You're a lucky fucking idiot."

"'Course, it's me here."

Lili pulled a small ring from her pocket and handed it over to Sebastian, "I got the ring before Joseph, so if you wanna ask do it now." She pressed the golden ring into his open hand and gave him a light hug. She walked out with a smile, this would be a moment she won't forget.

~.~.~.

"Seb, more!"

Lili turned her cell phone volume up more and groaned, "I fucking hate myself. All I had to do was pull one plug, sell the ring, and live happy for a good week." When she felt a bang from the wall above her headboard, she wanted to scream. Luna was sleeping right through it, probably because the fucking thing was used to this.

"Ah, please!"

"I regret everything."

She rolled onto her side and grinned when Luna woke up; the golden dog twitched and she barked when the moans died down. And she waited for that one line.

"GODDAMMIT LUNA! GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!"

Well one the bright side he was an engaged man, he had enough time to fuck all he want. Especially when she wasn't near.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written and re did this so many times. Its not even funny, thanks for all the love guys!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


End file.
